


An Imp Walks Into a Dungeon

by Ellynne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sprite's Pandemic Promptathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellynne/pseuds/Ellynne
Summary: When there's a major epidemic, Rumplestiltskin learns some things are more important than gold.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	An Imp Walks Into a Dungeon

It had been a busy evening for Rumplestiltskin. He had just finished up with Prince Prospero (and hadn’t that been a _messy_ end to the party. But, the jester who’d summoned him, Edgar Hop-Toad, agreed it was _hilarious_ , well worth the effort), and now he had this other call to make.

It was a familiar scene. A poor girl, locked in a cell full of straw with a single spinning wheel. Rumplestiltskin checked his notes. “So, you’re Cora?”

“Dora,” she said. “Cora is the other Miller’s Daughter.”

“I see. Well, I’ll get to her later. What landed you here? Making boasts about something you can’t actually do?”

“Not me,” Dora said. “It was my baby brother. Ever since Edgar Hop-Toad—he lived next door to us—hit the big time as a jester in the neighboring kingdom, everyone thinks he’s a comedian. My baby brother thought it was a great joke to tell the king that I can—that I can—”

“Spin straw into gold?”

“Gold? He wants something much more valuable than gold. My brother told him I could spin straw into toilet paper.”

“Toilet paper?”

“Yeah, and not the hard, itchy, scratchy kind you’d think you’d get from straw. He told him I could make ultra-absorbent, super-soft two ply. Ever since the plague in Prince Prospero’s kingdom, that stuff’s been impossible to buy.”

“Hmm,” Rumpelstiltskin looked at the straw. “Tricky. But, I can do it. Just remember, all magic comes with a price.”

“What do you want?”

“How about your first born child?”

“Why wait till I have one? I’ve got a baby brother you can take today.”

“I’d say you have a deal. Edgar Hop-Toad mentioned needing a new partner.”


End file.
